An information processing apparatus includes a notebook type personal computer that includes, for example, a main unit including a circuit board and a display apparatus including a display unit.
Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-141935, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-135216 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-44503.